


《情之所终》凯特琳&金克丝 LOL百合同人 秘而不宣·续

by IcaRusLeBlanc



Category: LOL百合同人
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 05:31:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcaRusLeBlanc/pseuds/IcaRusLeBlanc





	1. Chapter 1

感情有理智所根本不能理解的理由。——《月亮与六便士》

————————————————

皮尔特沃夫公历527年8月19日，周一，晴。

凯特琳抱了一捧玫瑰踏进墓园。

她目不斜视，越过墓园里林立的墓碑，而后停在其中一座前方。

她弯下腰。

将怀中的花束放在墓碑前，粉嫩的花瓣还沾着清晨的露珠，又娇艳又纯净，十年如一日的在微风里摇曳。

可今日这墓碑前似乎和以往不一样，有一束白菊花搭在一侧。

凯特琳蹲下身子，风衣的下摆落在地面，沾了尘灰，她捻起那束白菊花，眸光沉静，红唇微抿。

“安娜，有人提前来看过你了吗？”凯特琳伸手抚上墓碑，上头照片上女子的面容被停留在大好年华，她眉眼弯弯，笑靥如花一如初升的朝阳，温暖又迷人。

身形修长的女警目光里满是怀念，她缓缓抚过照片上奥莉安娜的发丝。

她细细看了许久，久到她蹲着的双腿失去知觉。墓园里的风有些大，把她的长发带得略微凌乱，凯特琳顺手将鬓发别至耳后。

“这段时间工作有些忙，但是安娜放心，我还不累。”

“只是时间不太充裕，今天就先到这里，我下次再来看你。”

凯特琳的目光从那束白菊上掠过，而后转身离开。

————————————————

凯特琳在夜晚接到了警局的通知，根据定位追踪目标，皮尔特沃夫街巷里亮起了灯，那个青发女孩穿梭其间，凯特琳带着一队警力跟在后头。

“让我看看你今天又想搞什么把戏呢。”凯特琳喃喃道，她端起了枪，在狙击镜里看见女孩的身影。

喜欢搞破坏的小疯子此时倒像一名舞者，这大街小巷，灯牌或是店招就是她的舞台，她像一只小精灵跳跃其中。

很优雅，也很美。

舞者。

凯特琳端着枪把的手不自觉握紧了。

凯特琳的镜头跟随女孩移动，警靴踩在地面细碎又沉闷，他们亦步亦趋跟着女孩的步伐。她看见那小疯子的细腰一弓，从这边的栏杆跳至另一侧的雨棚，在夜空里做成一道青色的流光。

可这一切美好都是假象，凯特琳在狙击镜里看见，金克丝在潜进一家后院之前，回头看向她们的方向。

距离很远，可金克丝直直看向凯特琳。

凯特琳能确定，她看的是自己。

女孩半是挑衅地咬了一口下唇，又咧嘴笑了，唇形很漂亮，牙也很白，像一只敏捷的猫一样在栏杆上停驻。

凯特琳的镜头里，女孩随着歪头的动作眨了眨左眼，又吐出舌头做了个鬼脸。

好像是挑衅。

但似乎，更像挑逗。

该死的。

又跟丢了！凯特琳暗骂一声，利落地把关镜收枪，看着空无一人的街道，头也不回的对身后的手下吩咐。

“行动结束，收队。”

————————————————

凯特琳提交了报告，而后驱车回家。

皮城夜晚的风混着些许金属味和汽油味，甚至还有一些若有若无的火药味掺杂其中。

这些火药味，随着金克丝一起出现，而此时此刻，就算金克丝化身黑猫隐没在黑暗里，但是这份火药味，还是在空气里若隐若现。

不断试探凯特琳的底线，挑逗她的神经。

凯特琳轻轻呼出一口气，夜风带起叫皮城人民尊敬的警长的长发，糊在她唇角，忙着把控转向头的警官空不出手来理会这不乖巧的发丝，她只随意吹了一口气，把勾缠的发丝吹离。

可这个动作却叫凯特琳情不自禁想起金克丝。

那个小疯子，总是会向上吹动她的青色刘海，原本被遮住的半只眼睛乃至脸颊，就会显露出来。那挑衅的眼神更加一览无遗。

下次，一定会逮捕你的，搞破坏的小疯子。

————————————————

凯特琳拧开了门的把手，她推门而入。

屋子里一片昏暗，和往常下班回家的景象没什么两样。

可是正对面的窗帘被夜风带起，飘起至半空，又落下。那些布料被风鼓动着，在静谧的夜里猎猎作响。

凯特琳眯起眼，她伸手抚上腰间的枪夹。

没这么大的，在早上离家之前，窗户没有开得这么大。

屋子里进了人。

往前走了两步，凯特琳看见窗帘后有个人影若隐若现。

她极轻极缓的用指尖挑开了枪夹，把手枪握在手里。

又一阵风吹来，窗帘被吹得更高了些。几乎要贴近那个人影了，凯特琳极细微的偏了偏头，而后猛然转身，手中的枪只起到了硬物的作用，极为精准地敲击至来人的肩头，另一只手击中对方的手肘，卸下她所有力道。

窗帘被高高抛起，露出后头被刻意用衣架制造的人影假象。

凯特琳一早就识破了这个诡计。

来人正是金克丝。

她对凯特琳突然的攻击反应不及，她被用力制住，女人柔软的身体紧紧贴着她，她还能闻见凯特琳身上的香水味。

明明是很好闻的清香，可在这并不是拥抱的拥抱里，金克丝却觉得自己快要溺亡了。

“小疯子的身手，不可恭维。”凯特琳握住了金克丝的手腕，而后将其落在一双手铐里。

手铐的链条并不短，金克丝活动的空间可不小，可凯特琳就只是让金克丝站在这里，似乎并不担心她会逃脱。

在昏暗的夜色里，金克丝看不清凯特琳的面容。

凯特琳抱着胳膊，还等着金克丝对她的反驳，可是金克丝没有说话，她只是听见女孩的呼吸声。

又细又软，比常人的呼吸来得密集，像极了野猫。

手铐的锁链一响，她被金克丝用手铐的链子圈住脖颈，而后被带得弯了腰。

聪明的少女用身体重量困着她。

女孩单薄的唇贴了上来。

就像只小野猫一样，不得章法的亲吻噬咬她的嘴唇。

凯特琳想要撑起身子脱离这个奇怪的吻，却是被金克丝越拉越近，金克丝拖着她，最终两人倒在地板上，发出不小的撞击声响。

浑身力道在这一刻都没了可施展的空间，她的后颈被圈住，连接着一个女孩的重量，凯特琳试探性的撑着胳膊想起身，可金克丝死死抱住了她，胳膊抱住了她的脖颈，甚至用腿缠住了她的腰。

看着纤瘦的女孩，在这一刻却困得凯特琳动弹不得。

她只能被动的接受金克丝的吻。

女孩的虎牙划过柔软的唇瓣，她甚至伸了舌头过来，凯特琳避无可避的只能悉数接纳。

女孩本就瘦小，这唇也单薄，舌也柔软，就连那看起来尖锐的虎牙，划过唇瓣的时候都只徒留细密的痒。和白天那个小疯子一点不一样，她甜软得不可思议。

馥郁芬芳，叫人忍不住想要把她拆吃入腹。

凯特琳眯起眼，这想法惊得她浑身一颤。

她对这个蛮不讲理的小破坏王，生出了想要侵占的心思。

接吻的水声黏黏糊糊，她们吻了足够久，直到凯特琳觉得唇舌发麻。

“金克丝。”在女孩再次送上唇之前，凯特琳低声开口，叫了小疯子的名字，“你是不是一直想要和我做爱。”

万万没想到总是冷脸以对的警长，此时此刻会说着这样的话。

还是对她金克丝，这称得上是惊世骇俗。

金克丝心底有喜悦漫出来，她的声线微颤，带着难掩的兴奋。

“是……小蛋糕看起来就好吃得不行哟！我做梦都想和你做爱~”

凯特琳勾了勾唇，沿着女孩的身体曲线往下摸，咔哒一声——

她解了女孩的皮带。

“你放心，我不是失信的人。”凯特琳又说，说话间的热气喷在金克丝耳畔，逗得她缩起脖子。

金克丝听出她的言下之意，便松了胳膊，抬高手把凯特琳解放出来。

凯特琳伸手把女孩腰上的皮带抽了出来，上头夹着的子弹一排排、一颗颗往下掉，像熟透落地的葡萄，滚了满地。

金属的声音清脆入耳。

既然小疯子做出一派任人鱼肉模样，凯特琳不介意将其更进一步，她伸手把金克丝的双腿从自己腰上剥下来。

“乖，先放下来。我会好好的……操哭你。”凯特琳凑近了，在夜色的遮挡下，她不再是平日里一丝不苟满脑子维护皮城治安的警长，她脱去了那层外皮，好似换了个人，她体内有疯狂的因子在沸腾。

她探出舌头，舔了舔金克丝的耳廓。

“我从不会骗人。”她又这样说着，将金克丝不再绷紧的腿搬下去。

昏暗的光线里依稀能看见金克丝在咬着下唇笑，一双粉色眼瞳也亮的过分。

“我等着你操哭我，美味可口的小蛋糕~”她这话说得挑衅，言语中似乎并不相信，平日里那样正直的警长能真如她说言。

凯特琳没有再答话。

她抻了抻皮带，并拢金克丝的双腿，把她的膝盖捆住了，这下子，那双恼人的长腿再不能夹着她的腰。

“现在，让我带小疯子去卧室，好好享受这个夜晚。”凯特琳探手径直把金克丝抱了起来。

陡然被抱起来，金克丝好似惊诧的惊呼，可凯特琳还是听出小疯子独有的挑衅意味。

瘦小的女孩被扔到床上，她手腕被手铐铐住，膝盖被捆住，只能乖乖躺在床上不能动弹。实际上她是可以起身的，可谁叫她……

太想和高帽子警长亲热了呢。

刚刚凯特琳的那句话，已经叫她小腹紧缩了。她十足的期待，期待到心脏都在发紧。

凯特琳任凭金克丝在她面前躺着，在女孩的注视下，她缓缓解开了自己腰间的皮带。

金属撞击的声音色情极了。

皮带抽出之后，她俯身上前，解了金克丝一只手腕上的手铐，将其绕过床头栏杆，又重新拷上，金克丝就此被绑在床头的方寸之间，但是这还不够。

她拿过那条皮带，在女孩细瘦的手腕上绑了两圈。

凯特琳看着床上的女孩，牛仔短裤，粉色长袜，靴子也还未曾脱下。

明明是浑身火药的小疯子，那粉色的短裤和长袜在她身上，却还是可爱得好似带着草莓味。

“穿着这样一双靴子，为什么你却总能悄无声息的逃脱呢？”凯特琳俯身凑近，她形状妩媚的眼睛里此刻有着不知名的光火。

“或许因为小蛋糕你，太没用了吧。”女孩满不在乎的挑高了眉，她扭着身子挣扎，膝盖被绑住，叫她动弹不得。

“警长大人的味道，比软糖还甜呢。”她似乎确定自己无法逃脱，干脆放弃挣扎，又舔了舔唇，意有所指。

当然是指方才的那个吻。

凯特琳却没有反驳她的心思，她目光沉沉，落在女孩的身上，从上到下一点一点的打量下去。

“你会对今晚自投罗网的决定后悔的。”凯特琳突然笑了。

她很少笑的。

至少金克丝几乎没看见过她笑，此时此刻这个笑容，像一面巨锣，震荡得她浑身发烫。

凯特琳想，总有叫野猫服软的手段。

小疯子扰乱了皮城这么久的治安，两年来她对这个小破坏王烦不胜烦，在移交警局之前，她总要让她先服了软，凯特琳鬼使神差的想。

两年来的我追你逃，是她赢了。

她逮住了这个小疯子。

凯特琳脸上的笑意愈加深，方才的那个吻似乎是唤醒了什么东西，她想她找到了叫金克丝服软的方式。

她转身从柜子里取出一个盒子。

金克丝睁大了眼。

“嘿！你居然收起来了，我以为你会扔掉的。”她语气里不乏惊诧，又很快转为促狭，“难道说高帽子警长私下里还用过它吗？”

伴随着金克丝的话，凯特琳取出了里头的东西，女人修长漂亮的手指捏着电线。

下方连接着一颗粉红色的。

跳蛋。

在半空中一晃一晃。

金克丝的心也就跟着一晃一晃。


	2. Chapter 2

“我当然没用过它，但它现在可以派上用场了，性骚扰的小罪犯。”凯特琳把跳蛋放置在金克丝并拢的腿间，又往下塞了塞，让它一半陷进那些软肉里。

阴蒂被异物抵住了。

女孩不由得吸了口气。

凯特琳看得清楚，勾了勾唇，拨开了手中的开关。

嗡嗡声在静谧的房间里响得突兀。

金克丝被捆住了膝盖，她并不能分开腿让这颗跳蛋离开自己的身体，手也被拷着，她像一只任人宰割的鱼，只能尽力扭着身子来躲避腿间越来越多的快感来源。

“小蛋糕……呼…没想到你喜欢这样？”女孩并没有认输，反倒是咬着牙继续朝凯特琳挑衅。

凯特琳没有回答她可有可无的话，挑了挑眉，将跳蛋拨到最高档。

震动的响声愈加强烈了。

呲呲呲——

凯特琳抱着胳膊站了一会，看着床上的女孩挣扎扭动，被快感折腾得挺起小腹，又疲软的落下。

金克丝看起来很困扰，像是遇见了大麻烦。

她被这些陌生的快感扰得喘息，她很生涩，没有什么矫揉造作辗转呻吟，她只是难耐的喘着粗气，这样生涩的表现，偏偏叫凯特琳喉头发紧。

“混蛋凯特琳！凯特琳！”金克丝再不能摆出那幅满脸挑衅的小疯子模样，她眼眶温热，不能逃避的快感比炸药爆炸的声音更叫人恼怒，叫她鼻腔酸涩，直想流泪。

腿间那颗跳蛋埋进她的秘密花园，抵着她的花核，惊起的涟漪一圈接一圈。

无法抑制，不可抵抗。

“凯特琳！你……！你放开我！拿开它！呜呜……”女孩也再不能那样轻佻的唤警长千奇百怪的外号，她咬牙切齿的叫着凯特琳的名字。

凯特琳恍若未闻。

她垂眸，看着女孩隔着夜色轻纱的朦胧身影，混着喘息，叫她那份莫名其妙想要侵占的欲望愈加深重。

她舒出一口气，摁开了手边的台灯。

昏黄的灯光在一瞬间充满整个房间，也映出金克丝的面容。

和凯特琳想象中的不一样。

女孩酡红着脸颊，她的眼角全红了，惯常咧着的嘴角也不再上扬，那些带着嘲弄挑衅意味的大大笑容也就消失了。

换作对抗情潮的难耐，那单薄的唇已经被咬得艳红。

“喜欢吗？”凯特琳低声问，带了她不自知的喑哑。

“喜欢！呼……嗯唔！喜欢得要死哟！”金克丝像一个赌气的孩童，她哼哼唧唧的，涨红了脸大声道。

凯特琳忍不住勾了勾唇，眼底笑意更深。

她的目光略过女孩身上好似海浪的烟雾文身，细密的汗液覆在上头，在灯光下隐隐发亮，这些青色纹路又可爱又性感。

“这就到了？”

伴随着女孩一声难以克制的喘息，金克丝蜷起了腿，她大口大口的喘息，像窒息困境过后突然接触的氧气那般放肆。

凯特琳冷静的询问叫她咬唇。

“胡说！”小野猫呲牙反驳道。

凯特琳轻笑一声，听见女孩再次缠绵迭起的喘息。

跳蛋还在震动，即便金克丝已经到了高潮，她还是没有停下这叫女孩尖叫的小东西。

“凯特琳！！！”刚攀上顶峰的女孩敏感得不行，这不断震动的跳蛋就着这份敏感，给予她更深层的刺激。那些高潮的余韵不再绵长，它变成了叫金克丝尖叫的凶手。

“不喜欢吗？”凯特琳慢悠悠开口，她把开关放在一边，勾引着金克丝的视线，将能关上这小东西的控制器放在金克丝触手可及的地方。

但是金克丝碰不到，她的手和腿都被困住了。

金克丝眼睁睁看着遥控器落在自己眼前，但她向来不服输，她挣扎着，扭着身子想要用牙去得到它。

凯特琳成了玩弄猎物的捕食者，她好整以暇的看着可爱的女孩。伸手抚上金克丝的小巧的胸房，带出女孩难耐的呻吟。

她解开金克丝紧身的小皮衣，那只手不再挑逗，实实在在的抚上金克丝的肌肤。

热情的、切实的，她指尖划过女孩微微嶙峋的胸骨，又抚弄上她的胸房。

女孩身形过于纤细，那胸房小巧，乳尖都只是一点嫣红。凯特琳覆上去，肆意揉弄几下。

看着小，摸上去却也柔软。

女孩却已经被她的手和下身的跳蛋一起玩弄得要哭了。

“想要求我吗？”凯特琳捏住指尖一颗蓓蕾，细细碾磨揉搓，直到感觉到女孩的乳尖变得充血肿胀。

金克丝已经被她折腾得流了泪。

她浑身一直紧绷着抵抗快感，而后紧绷到无法坚持，又颓然松开浑身力道跌回床上，如此往复，她已经失去了所有力气。

可快感还在源源不断的侵扰她。

但她是金克丝，从来不会服软，更不会认输，她只是死死咬着牙，不时发出小兽一般的低吼。

“小家伙。”凯特琳突然嗤笑一声。

金克丝却因为这声宠溺的称呼睁大眼，那些喘息低吼被噎回嗓子，而后就是难以抑制的高潮。

“混蛋凯特琳……”她再不能嘴硬，也再不能掩藏自己，她流着泪，胸骨上汗液晶亮，像是无数颗小星星，随着她胸口的起伏不断闪烁。

凯特琳看着，俯身上去细细亲吻，探出舌头舔舐过这些汗珠。

摘取了这些星子。

“嘶……凯特琳……凯特琳……”金克丝浑身都在颤抖，似乎因为凯特琳突如其来的亲密而无所适从，而难以自已。

“求你……求你…”金克丝终究开口请求，连番到来的高潮掀去了她嘴硬的假装，她不再做出那副轻佻自如的模样，她开始展露出柔软的内里。

她早就迫不及待了，迫不及待的被凯特琳操弄。

“求我什么？”凯特琳的唇一路往下，亲吻过女孩腰侧的青色文身，又吻上紧致的小腹。她贴着小腹的肌肤，状似好心的问道。

“求你……不要跳蛋了，我要你~要你！要你操我！”女孩的话说得峰回路转，凯特琳略微睁大了眼，而后闪过一丝笑意。

这才是金克丝啊，刚刚那样软着声音乞求，怎么可能是那个叫人头疼的小疯子呢。

“乖女孩。”

身形高挑的女人已经爬上了床，她覆身上去，重新吻上女孩的嘴唇。

金克丝好似十分热衷于与凯特琳接吻，她的唇还没覆上去，金克丝已经仰头，迫不及待的凑了上来。

黏人的小野猫。

凯特琳边吻边想，女孩太过可口，尝起来甜丝丝的，有着与她张扬外表毫不相称的香甜。

唇分抬眸，警长的眼睛里已经有了一份情动的涟漪。

她勾起一旁跳蛋的开关，挂在指尖，做成怀表，在金克丝眼前一晃一晃。

“想要我停下的话，自己来取它。”凯特琳说。

金克丝被她逗弄得噎了噎，毕竟是未经人事的女孩，哪能应对自如。女孩微微张着嘴，小虎牙就一闪一闪，她似乎很渴，唇色比平日里来得艳丽多了。

她舔了舔唇。

而后仰头去叼挂在凯特琳指间的电线开关。她仰了头，下颌骨的线条便更加明显。女孩本就纤瘦，有着少年人的紧致肌肤，脖颈的肌理形状都明显。

那微微凸起的喉骨上下滑动着，随着她仰头的动作露出来。

就差一点就能咬到那根电线，可凯特琳却坏心眼的退离了。

一点点，每次就差一点点。

跳蛋震动的声音还在持续。

金克丝觉得自己已经变成了脱水的鱼，她已经没有任何力气，去支撑她弓着腰仰着头去叼凯特琳手上的开关。

下身的牛仔裤都湿透了。

可是腿间不断震动的跳蛋仍旧没有放过她。

屋子里没开空调，又经过冗长的、无法停歇的情事，女孩脖颈上的汗都汇聚成溪流，沿着肌理形状往下滑落。

“求我，我就放过你。”凯特琳凑近了，指间的开关在金克丝触手可及的地方。

也不是知道是气的还是急的，金克丝的眼睛都红了，那粉色眼瞳更加透亮，泛出委屈的意味。活像只小兔子。

这样一个眼神，凯特琳霎时间就心软了。她也不等金克丝开口求她，径直按了开关。

一直嗡嗡作响的震动声终于停止。

金克丝舒了一口气，身子不再绷紧，像是在空中飘浮许久的蒲公英，终于安稳落回地面，软绵绵，懒洋洋的，塌陷。

可小疯子远没有表面上看起来这样乖巧，趁着凯特琳走神，她挺身仰头，直接叼住了凯特琳的指尖。

凯特琳被惊得挑眉，就要将手缩回去。可金克丝用虎牙磨了磨，那粉嫩的小舌头又挑逗般地扫过警长的指腹。

酥麻感一直从指尖窜到心口。

凯特琳吸了口气。

“小蛋糕，磨磨蹭蹭的，是等着我再逃脱吗？”金克丝叼着齿间的手指，含糊不清的开口，没了腿间的折磨，她的表情再次再次变得张扬，变成无法掌控的坏女孩。

凯特琳猛地抽回了手，她伸手扯下女孩没有被皮带束缚的短裤，女孩的膝盖被绑住，腿并拢，要干脆的脱下去并不方便，一时间显得凯特琳的动作有些粗鲁。

不过也无所谓，那短裤带着内裤往下褪，露出女孩早已湿润到底的花园。

凯特琳干脆伸手覆上去，挤开并拢的双腿用手掌霸占这寸花园，沾了女孩腿间的湿滑，她循着女孩私处的形状，指尖找至穴口，两指并拢便往里探入。

满是迫不及待。

金克丝倒吸了一口气，凯特琳进入得一点也不温柔，即便她早已湿透，可是方才的高潮叫她万分敏感，再加之她的身体从未被人造访，这样直接快速的插入让她经不住叫出声来。

“混蛋凯特琳！”她皱着眉骂道，“你就不能温柔点吗？”

“我认为你比较喜欢不温柔。”凯特琳低笑，手上却不由自主的放轻了力道。

女孩总是柔软的。

凯特琳低头看着身下的女孩，眉眼温柔，一如暖阳。

她手掌未动，只是用手指来回抽递，可终究也不好动作。她倒不担心金克丝逃脱，解了女孩膝盖上的皮带，将女孩的腿解放出来。

如她所料的，金克丝并没有逃脱的用意，这样一个小疯子，总是不经意出现在自己面前，刻意扰乱皮城治安，却从未伤人，一切的一切都是为了吸引自己的注意。

这些凯特琳怎么会不知道呢，她不再是十多岁的毛头小孩，女孩的这些小手段，她不用细想，便知道她存了什么心思。

摇了摇头一笑置之。

后来小疯子时不时的给自己送来一些小包裹，堂而皇之的摆在她办公桌上。

那些粉色的性道具，总让她额角发紧。

没想到，时光恍惚，又是两年过去了啊。遥想那机器人都已经被自己送去了战争学院，回程路上她想了许多，本来已经做好准备成为一潭死水，只致力于维护皮城的治安。

可金克丝出现了，这个嚷嚷大叫，浑身火药味，四处扔手雷的女孩，她所到之处必然少不了轰烈的爆炸声。

金克丝这个名字，开始不断出现在凯特琳耳边。

生活开始生动，开始多姿多彩，开始热烈张扬。

谁能想到，此时此刻，她会拥抱着这个女孩，对她做这些亲密至极的事呢。

金克丝的腿攀上了凯特琳的腰，又刻意收紧，似乎在警告她不要走神。

凯特琳受意，她的手指开始在女孩身体里驰骋，她专心抚弄女孩的身体。

女孩的花穴紧致又湿滑，只是两根手指已经有些难以动作。但凯特琳可不会在乎，她用了力道顶进去，整根手指没入到底，指根紧紧抵住阴户，缓缓抽出，又再次用力插入。

“唔啊！嘶——凯特琳，混蛋、混蛋……呜哼……”女孩的呻吟开始抑制不住的溢出来。

凯特琳细细描摹柔软的腔壁，指腹来回摩挲，带出满满湿滑。

金克丝的表情很可爱，就算是做这样的事情，她还是一副不服软的模样，她皱着眉嘟着脸，不时因为凯特琳刻意用力的进出而喘息低叫。

可爱的小家伙。

凯特琳便不由自主地进出得更为用力，她狠狠贯穿了身下的女孩，直到紧紧扒在自己身上的女孩浑身颤抖，热烈的喘息和氤氲热气喷在自己脖颈。

她高潮了。

指节被吸吮夹紧，那些湿滑又柔软的软肉不停地收缩，凯特琳被她弄得心头发痒。

在女孩激烈的高潮反应里，勾了勾指尖。

带出金克丝一声娇吟。和那些小兽般不认输的低呼不一样，她情难自抑，被身体反应带出这声又细又软的呻吟。

可爱。凯特琳再次心道。

“这么舒服吗？你都流泪了。”凯特琳低声开口，伸出另一只手，揩去女孩眼角的湿润。

“胡说八道……！”金克丝仰头看她，眼神不再轻佻，却还是做出平日里那副张扬的神情，可爱到叫人忘记呼吸。

凯特琳顿了顿。

她干脆抽出手，一把将金克丝抱起来，搂着她翻了个身，床头手铐的锁链也被拧了一遭，发出圣诞铃铛般细碎的声响。

凯特琳心念一动。

女人的唇覆上金克丝肩头的文身，不断亲吻着，她说，“下次，送你一套圣诞装，你穿给我看。”

女孩小小一只，总是放肆张扬，她笑起来的时候眼睛眯成一条缝，像猫一样。她穿起来一定很漂亮。

警长的声音明明柔媚好听，却仍旧满带命令的语气，金克丝出乎意料的没有反驳。

女孩被她亲得迷迷糊糊，也或许是接连到来的高潮叫她已经思绪不明，她只是喃喃开口，“下次？”

凯特琳没有回应了，她再次进入了金克丝。

女孩的腰又细又软，凯特琳忍不住伸手握住了她一侧的腰。她跪趴在床上，臀部便翘起，凯特琳的手划过臀缝，循着秘密花园的轮廓，抵住穴口，重新插入进去。

“嘶……凯特琳！”金克丝缩了缩肩膀，因为突然的刺激，肩胛骨都翘起，宛若振翅的蝴蝶。

凯特琳的吻炽热又黏糊，不断落在金克丝的肩头，脊柱，看着女孩因为她的亲吻和入侵而颤抖，她忍不住顶得更用力。

那两根手指深深嵌入，肆意在里头勾弄，稍稍抽出剐蹭过内壁，带出满手的湿滑，又再次插入。

乐此不疲。

“你看起来很喜欢。”凯特琳覆身而上，逼近了金克丝的耳廓，手上的动作便更为用力，膝盖抵着手背用力一顶。

狠狠插入到底，已然算是粗暴了。

金克丝被她顶得呜咽，她无力的抓紧了纠缠在一起的锁链，“混蛋……混蛋凯特琳！”

“你要弄坏我了！”金克丝喘着粗气，她似乎有些疼，但是疼痛使她兴奋，满溢而出的快感叫她浑身绷紧，藏在靴子下的脚趾都悄悄蜷缩起来。

凯特琳的吻依旧落在她的脊背，沿着脊柱来回亲吻。她并没有因为金克丝的控诉而放轻力道，她甚至更为粗暴的顶弄。

一下、又一下。

撑开她，贯穿她，狠狠侵占她。

金克丝觉得自己的腿都跪不稳了。

“你漂亮得像个天使。”凯特琳说。也分不清是因为床上的情话，还是肺腑之言。

金克丝再没有更多的力气去撑起自己的腰和腿，她无力的趴回了床上。

下身热流汩汩而出，她剧烈地喘息，不住颤抖。

女孩总是喜欢被夸赞的。

金克丝趴在床上，一双眼睛早已迷离。


	3. Chapter 3

“你又到了，宝贝。”凯特琳贴在她耳边说，甚至亲昵的勾了勾指尖。

“才不……”金克丝呜咽着开口。

才不是你的宝贝，不要叫我宝贝。

我怕我会当真，会奢望你有一点点喜欢我。

“这么瘦，怎么还有这么多水呢？”凯特琳放下了平日里的警长风范，她挑逗着金克丝仍旧敏感的身体，嘴里说着叫金克丝害羞的话。

金克丝嘴硬不答，好似在嫌厌她的坏心眼。

但花穴却诚实，因为她的话不断收缩吮吸，又有更多的湿滑蜜液吐出来。凯特琳勾起了唇。

她俯身亲了亲女孩的脸颊，又把她眼角的泪吮去。

她解了金克丝手腕上的皮带，女孩得以松手，但她似乎没有更多挣扎反抗的力气，胳膊无力的垂下，带着锁链哗啦作响。

凯特琳心念一动，她解开女孩的一只手铐，从床头栏杆后解放出来，又把女孩的长袜和靴子脱下。女人的动作轻缓，神情也柔顺，这样的动作一时间叫金克丝害羞的缩了缩腿。

温柔蚀骨。

而后她被搂进了凯特琳怀里。

“乖女孩。”凯特琳像抱小孩一样把金克丝抱起来，金克丝浑身软得不成样子，做成了云朵落在凯特琳怀里。

凯特琳抱着她，将她带到阳台后的窗户前，夜风习习，金克丝忍不住往凯特琳怀里钻了钻，凯特琳用余光看着她悄悄夹腿的动作，不免弯了弯眼。

她把少女推到窗台前，从身后抱紧了金克丝。手探到金克丝身前，顺着小腹往下摸，重新抚上女孩腿间。

凯特琳已然轻车熟路，裹着那些花蜜重新沉入那片桃源。

“唔……凯特琳…凯特琳……”即便是已经来回抽递了很多回，已然高潮过很多次，金克丝还是被刺激得弓了腰。

“宝贝，抬头看看，皮尔特沃夫的夜晚。”凯特琳的声线愈加飘忽，显得更为温柔了，好似在叫心上人看风景的随意，但她手上的动作却不停，她又加了根手指。

那些湿软的滑腻再次溢出来。

金克丝双腿直颤。

腿间触感鲜明，凯特琳的手指不断在她体内进出，可偏偏，她被压在窗台上，目光落在窗外，纵览皮城夜景。

星子闪烁，路灯长明。

她软着腰身，撅着臀部，身后贴着她渴求了两年的人，她不再是那副呲牙嘴硬的样子，她放开了呻吟，她攀在窗台上，不住叫凯特琳的名字。

凯特琳。

凯特琳。

我真的真的，好喜欢你。

喜欢你到你只要皱一皱眉，我的心就会跟着痛。可你却总是露出那样黯然神伤的神情，每次见到，我都恨不得……

恨不得……

死去的那人是我。

这样，你就可以和她相守到如今了，你一定会很幸福。你笑起来那么好看。

但是，我其实也没这么伟大，如果死去的人是我。

你就可以记我念我十年了。

我很自私的，自私又暴力，又疯狂又不讲理，可是，我真的……

喜欢你到愿意把所有的一切给你。

“嗯唔——”凯特琳并不知道金克丝心中的情绪反复，她只感觉手指被女孩绞弄得寸步难行。她皱了皱眉，柔声开口，“宝贝，别夹这么紧。”

“我都不好动了。”

“呜……别叫我宝贝！”金克丝勉强开了口，她声线已经没有平日里那么清朗，变得软糯喑哑，明明是反驳，却毫无气势。

“为什么？不喜欢吗？宝贝~”凯特琳这样反问，她心情很好，明明是怀抱着这样一个叫人头疼的小坏蛋，对她做这样亲密的事情，但她心情飞扬，觉得一直压在自己肩头的重任都消失。

她甚至觉得飘飘然。

怀中的少女瘦弱纤软，下巴抵在那瘦削的肩头，凯特琳甚至忍不住的不时轻吻。

已经很久没有这样放松，这样开心。

这样满足了。

手上的动作就再压不住力道，她忍不住进入得更深。

“唔！混蛋……你轻一点啊！”金克丝又像只炸毛的猫了，她摆出凶巴巴的模样，声线却轻颤，软糯诱人得很，“反正…你别叫我宝贝！”

凯特琳一早就注意到了，她亲昵的叫金克丝的时候，怀中的少女会忍不住绷紧身子，那花穴会抑制不住的收缩咬紧，似乎触碰到了什么叫她开心兴奋的点。

她扬起唇，愈加觉得，金克丝怎么可以这么可爱呢。

“宝贝，宝贝，宝贝……”她开始刻意的这样叫她，叫一声，就用力顶进一次。

“凯特琳……你、你混蛋！”金克丝抓紧了窗台的边沿，她抑制不住的呜咽呻吟。

花穴被顶入的声音很明显，女孩的声音也细碎不堪。

捣碎她，都捣碎她，把红白艳丽的糖果棍捣碎成硬糖，再融化，再搅弄，成满手的蜜液，成满怀的柔情。

“乖女孩……宝贝，你又哭了，我做得不够好吗？”凯特琳转了转手腕，指尖勾弄，而后又凶狠地顶入一记。

金克丝咬着下唇呜咽，并没有回答她，脸颊上已经布满了泪痕，呜咽声里混着哭腔。

爽哭了。

她青色的发辫早就散开来，被不断顶弄的动作里，成了握不住的极光，铺散在女孩肩头。但凯特琳舍不得，她舍不得，这极光只在她眼前，却不能被她怀拥。

“宝贝，宝贝……”她凑到金克丝耳边，低声喊她的名字，手上的动作愈加快，开始不管不顾的插入到底，女孩就再不能抑制呻吟，她开始哭泣尖叫。

“金克丝，你是我的。”凯特琳说。

紧接而来的是巅峰，极光成了直泻而下的瀑布，落入凯特琳掌心。所有糖果从端庄的柜台上倾落，都融化成粘稠的蜜液，甜软香气扑面而来。

倾覆。

————————————————

金克丝的喘息久久未停，眼泪也大颗大颗滚下来。

凯特琳只得抱着怀中的女孩，温柔安抚她，等待她的平复。

【滴滴滴——】

传呼机的声音打碎了客厅里的柔情。

凯特琳皱了皱眉，夜已经很深了，在这个时候却还有任务传呼她。

但是这个声音又极好的唤回她的理智，方才那些放纵消失无踪，她又变回那个理智冰冷满怀责任感的警长。

她抽身离开。

警局那边通知自己，小疯子又在街道里安装了炸药，警局方才收到金克丝的挑衅信息。

凯特琳挑了挑眉，看着软倒在窗台下的女孩，而后走上前去，取了那只空落的手铐，把金克丝拷在一旁的窗台栏杆上。

金克丝赤裸着蜷成一团，藏身在窗台下方的阴影里，凯特琳看不清她的神情，但任务紧急，她没有更多的目光再给金克丝，干脆拉开门，转身离去。

门被关上了，青发的女孩缓缓抬头，她眼角还有泪珠将落未落，脸颊潮红布满泪痕，怎么看怎么楚楚可怜。可偏偏，她咧嘴笑了，白的牙红的唇，又放肆又疯狂。

咔嚓一声，手铐开了。

————————————————  
皮尔特沃夫的警备已经拉满。

那些警报声响彻夜空，凯特琳用最快的速度下了楼，跨上警车的动作却突然停下来，她默默地收回了腿，站直在原地。

来不及了，她听见引线被点燃的声音，像毒蛇的信子，嘶——

凯特琳突然惊醒，这不是引线的声音，这是烟花发射，她仰起头看。

爆炸的声音像雨点淅淅沥沥，很神奇的，这并不浓烈，和以往金克丝的作风大不一样。

墨蓝的天空燃起一场盛大的烟火。

粉色的手雷图案照亮了整片夜空，下一朵烟花下迸裂，在手雷图案上覆上青色的金克丝签名。

色彩斑斓交织，看上去竟是美不胜收。

细碎又盛大的烟花依旧在炸裂，那些光变换摇晃，映在凯特琳脸上。

这个炼金小疯子，身手不怎么样，审美却颇具美感。凯特琳情不自禁地想，而后又被自己的想法带得勾唇轻笑。

而后，她注意到前方的铜色高楼上，有字迹隐隐显露。

烟花还在盛放，可凯特琳的注意力全被那些粉色涂鸦的字吸引了。她眯起眼，耐心等待着，那些字迹终于完整显露出来。

熟悉的金克丝的字迹，用着她熟悉的涂鸦喷漆的方式，在楼房里为她留言。也不知道那小小的女孩是如何堂而皇之攀爬上这栋楼房，并且留下这样痕迹来。

应当是用了炼金技术，定时定点的在这个烟花盛放的时间里，产生了化学反应，最终显露出字迹。

【今天是认识你的两周年哦，这么大阵仗的礼物，你吓坏了吧！AHHHHHH~~~我已经迫不及待想要看见你的表情了，一定可爱死了！！！】

【以后还会继续缠着你的！还会有更多的两周年~~~你就等着吧！！！】

——JIN.X

只出现了短短两分钟，这些涂鸦又消隐了。

熟悉的金克丝式语气，张扬跋扈不可一世，出奇的，她并没有在这番话里加上那些奇怪的外号，小蛋糕？高帽子警长？臭条子？短裙小可爱？

没有的。

她隐忍到隐晦的地步，这样放肆张扬的留言，却在烟花的遮掩下，好似生怕被人发现了她隐秘的告白，生怕被人知道这告白对象是凯特琳，好似生怕给她带来麻烦，只不为人所知悄悄开放了两分钟。

这可不像金克丝的作风。

凯特琳蓦地笑了。妩媚的眼睛倒映着亮光，眼尾上扬着，风情又不轻佻，她笑眉笑眼的，比烟花更绚丽。

紧接着是突然潮湿的眼眶。

她明明笑着，却流泪了。

凯特琳伸手，揩去眼睑的湿润。

“Hey——臭条子！”有熟悉的声音响起，通过夜风传递给她。

凯特琳抬头，看见那个本应该被拷在窗台的女孩，赤足坐在栏杆上，她没有穿衣服，可以看出她的赤裸。但女孩或许终究是害羞，扯了窗帘裹在肩头，遮住了那些叫人难为情的部位。

女孩纤细的小腿在栏杆前随意轻晃。

“刚刚还没做完的，对吧？我还没满足呢，你就这样甩下我来看烟花？”烟花的声音有些嘈杂，金克丝就只能大声喊，青色长发在夜风里飘扬，她的声音依旧轻佻又招人恼怒，但凯特琳看着她轻晃的足尖，只觉得她像是夜间精灵。

可爱又迷人。

“小蛋糕刚刚还说自己从不骗人。”金克丝又道，“快上楼来，继续做嘛~”

“等着。”

可恶的、欠操的、招人牙痒的……

小坏蛋。

凯特琳警长只是用两个字回答她，剩下的这些满是宠溺无奈的话语，却吞回了肚子里。

她会在金克丝身上用唇痕写下，这个小女孩，到底有多招人恨。

她转身上楼，长发在空中划出弧度，颇有迫不及待的意味。

楼道狭窄逼仄，踏在阶梯上的脚步声一声赶着一声，混在烟花爆裂声里，恰如她狂乱的心跳。

金克丝早就在门后等着，听见凯特琳的脚步声，第一时间拉开门。

凯特琳长腿一迈，直接将人搂进怀里，唇舌相贴，她搂着怀中的少女，用力深吻。

她边吻边逼近，一直把金克丝压倒在沙发的扶手上。

就像是渴了多日的旅人，投身清泉中，渴求令她不断汲取。片刻都舍不得分唇，凯特琳用力掠夺身下人的所有甜美滋味。

喘息声，心跳声，含糊的呼唤声交织在一起，亲吻令空气都变得稀薄。

她常年持枪，覆着茧子的手掌再次抚上女孩的身体。

空气已然沸腾，二次情事一触即发。


	4. 尾声

皮尔特沃夫公历527年8月25日，周日，晴。

凯特琳依旧抱了捧粉玫瑰踏进墓园，奥莉安娜的面容在墓碑上丝毫未变。

娇艳的，温柔的，那抹熟悉的眸光，依旧如同初升朝阳。

凯特琳将玫瑰放在墓碑前，在下方的角落里，已然换上了一束新的白菊花。

她伸手抚上那束菊花花瓣，上头的露珠好似美人泪，摇摇欲坠，欲语还休。

皮城的警长大人眉眼舒展，那平日里娇娆的眼线也浸满了温柔。

她将静谧躺在那处的白色花束拿起来，凑至鼻尖。

墓园里的风不带一点夏日的热，穿过林间树影，化身清凉拥抱了凯特琳，风衣下摆扬起，又随着风往前拉扯，清晰勾勒出成熟女人的身形。

“安娜，今天工作清闲，得空来看你。”她捻着花，任凭风将她的风衣带起又落下，任凭黑色的长卷发在空中勾缠。

她目光缱绻，注释着照片上的那人。

“以后或许不能经常来看你了。”她语气轻缓，只是极尽温柔，倒听不出什么情绪。

“安娜，从十七岁，到如今，我等了你十年。”

“我曾以为会一直这样下去，会一辈子如此。”

“但是啊……她出现了。”凯特琳的目光又落在手中的那束花上，她喃喃低语，像是说给奥莉安娜听，像是说给风听，也像是说给花听。

“你一定都认识她了吧，我也就不用介绍了。”凯特琳伸手抚上白菊花的花瓣，指尖沾了上头的露水，方才闻见的火药味还萦绕在鼻息里。

“她缠了我两年，在初见她时，我无论如何也无法想象，现在的我会因为她，而心里发软，而分外思念。”

“两年过去得很快。我知道，她会再缠着我，再继续等我，再一个两年，又一个两年，直到我接纳她为止。”

“我光是想想让她再等我几个两年，甚至十年，就会觉得心疼难忍，我会觉得，舍不得。”白菊花中残留的若有若无的火药味散去，凯特琳又在这些火药余味后，闻见青发女孩的馥郁甜美。她抿唇微笑，竟是笑得如同十年前的那个青涩女孩。

“这份舍不得的心情一出现，我就明白了，有什么东西回不来了，也有什么东西出现了。安娜……你能理解吗？”

“你一定能体会到吧，我的这份感受。你一直都……如此的善解人意。”

“安娜啊……我已经等了你十年，但是，我可能等不下去了。”凯特琳顿了顿，终究把这句话说出口，平日里冷静的警长话语里已然带了哭腔，她声线颤抖着，又极力克制。

慢慢消散进风里。

许久。

她又开口。

“下次，我会和她一起来看你，我的青春，我的曦光，我亲爱的……奥莉安娜。”

凯特琳将手中的花束放下，风带起了她的长发，模糊她的容颜。她弯下腰，墓园中黑衣黑发的女子好似雕塑的剪影。

唇贴上冰冷的墓碑，她最后一次亲吻了奥莉安娜。


End file.
